Episode 3/Image Gallery
Images to depict characters, environments, moments in the story, and art style of the Given anime. Episode 3/Image Gallery HaruPV 002-1080x608.jpg Story Image03Ep3.jpg Haruki and Akihiko laughing.jpg Ritsuka being irritated at Akihiko and Haruki.jpg Akihiko trying to hold in his laugh.jpg Ritsuka looks at Akihiko.jpg Mafuyu looking to his right.jpg Mafuyu waves Ritsuka goodbye from the other side.jpg Hiiragi notices Mafuyu.jpg Mafuyu at the funeral.jpg Mafuyu curled up in the covers.jpg Ritsuka grabs ahold of Mafuyu.jpg Mafuyu running from Ritsuka.jpg Ritsuka asks if Mafuyu's crying.jpg Ritsuka asks Mafuyu if he's crying Ep3.JPG Ritsuka asks Mafuyu to sing for him.jpg Mafuyu sings for Ritsuka.jpg Ritsuka gives Mafuyu a soda.jpg Akihiko hears the noise between Ritsuka and Mafuyu.jpg Akihiko hiding behind a vending machine.jpg Hiiragi sitting alone.jpg Hiiragi tells Shizusumi that he saw Mafuyu.jpg Hiiragi looks at Yagi Ep3.JPG Mafuyu looking forward to working with Ritsuka.jpg Mafuyu telling Ritsuka that he can't express himself Ep3.PNG Hiiragi asking Mafuyu what he's doing here Ep3.PNG A pillow thrown at Ritsuka.jpg A student telling Ritsuka that Mafuyu went home.jpg Akihiko and Yayoi on the motorcycle.jpg Akihiko asking Haruki what he's doing.jpg Akihiko blowing a cloud of smoke.jpg Akihiko blowing a smoke.jpg Akihiko fixing Yayoi's hair.jpg Akihiko helping Yayoi off the motorcycle.jpg Akihiko holding a pair of keys.jpg Akihiko not expecting Mafuyu to sing.jpg Akihiko rubbing Haruki's head.jpg Akihiko sits next to Haruki.jpg Akihiko telling Haruki if he got the text.jpg Akihiko waving goodbye to Yayoi.jpg Haruki asking Akihiko what that means.jpg Haruki asking Ritsuka if he actually asked Mafuyu.jpg Haruki covering his face.jpg Haruki displeased to see Akihiko and Yayoi.jpg Haruki feeling embarrassed and confused by Akihiko.jpg Haruki feeling flustered.jpg Haruki telling Akihiko that he did while feeling uneased.jpg Haruki telling Ritsuka that he should hear him out.jpg Haruki telling Ritsuka that Mafuyu has a job interview.jpg Haruki wondering if he said too much.jpg Haruki wondering if Ritsuka doesn't have Mafuyu's contact info.jpg Hiiragi asking Mafuyu about Yuki's guitar.jpg Hiiragi asking Mafuyu if he plays music.jpg Hiiragi telling Mafuyu about the thing on his back.jpg July Burst book.jpg Kasai watching Ritsuka.jpg Upstairs of the concert venue.jpg Yagi noticing Hiiragi.jpg Yatake noticing Tsubaki.jpg Yayoi telling Ritsuka not to run.jpg Young Meets Music book.jpg Mafuyu asking Ritsuka if he's okay with him.jpg Mafuyu asking Ritsuka if you have to express yourself in a band.jpg Mafuyu breathing the cold air.jpg Mafuyu catching his breath.jpg Mafuyu clutching his shirt.jpg Mafuyu feeling stopped about Hiiragi's question.jpg Mafuyu having to do his homework.jpg Mafuyu holding on to Yuki's guitar during the snow.jpg Mafuyu in shock to see Hiiragi.jpg Mafuyu looking around worriedly.jpg Mafuyu looking up at Ritsuka with shock.jpg Mafuyu looking up at the light.jpg Mafuyu noticing Ritsuka at the school entrance.jpg Mafuyu on the outside of the circle.jpg Mafuyu pointing where he's going.jpg Mafuyu realizing Ritsuka's anger.jpg Mafuyu remembering to give the guitar book back.jpg Mafuyu running away.jpg Mafuyu seeing Ritsuka waiting for him.jpg Mafuyu shying away from the request.jpg Mafuyu sitting in the interview.jpg Mafuyu slowly backing away from Hiiragi.jpg Mafuyu staring at his soda.jpg Mafuyu staying silent.jpg Mafuyu telling Ritsuka that it doesn't.jpg Mafuyu thanking the man.jpg Mafuyu trying to explain to Ritsuka.jpg Mafuyu turning to see Hiiragi.jpg Papers and notes on the floor.jpg Pollo search engine.jpg Ritsuka allowing Mafuyu to get the class records.jpg Ritsuka asking Mafuyu if he had an interview.jpg Ritsuka asking Mafuyu if he knows him.jpg Ritsuka asking Mafuyu if he wants to learn to play guitar.jpg Ritsuka asking Mafuyu if it's something he can't tell him.jpg Ritsuka asking Mafuyu why.jpg Ritsuka asking Yayoi .jpg Ritsuka being hit by Mafuyu's singing.jpg Ritsuka calling to Mafuyu.jpg Ritsuka catching his breath.jpg Ritsuka clutching his fist.jpg Ritsuka drinking his coffee.jpg Ritsuka explaining instrumental.jpg Ritsuka feeling like a mess.jpg Ritsuka feeling lost by Mafuyu's response.jpg Ritsuka feeling uneased by Mafuyu's answer.jpg Ritsuka hearing Mafuyu tell him that he'll join.jpg Ritsuka hitting his head on the desk.jpg Ritsuka holding his guitar.jpg Ritsuka left confused by what Mafuyu means.jpg Ritsuka lifting Mafuyu's hair up.jpg Ritsuka looking back at Mafuyu for answers.jpg Ritsuka meeting Mafuyu at the crosswalk.jpg Ritsuka not going to give up.jpg Ritsuka plugging in his amp.jpg Ritsuka preparing for a song.jpg Ritsuka reading the rules.jpg Ritsuka ready to begin his song.jpg Ritsuka realizing that he didn't ask Mafuyu why.jpg Ritsuka running to his room.jpg Ritsuka searching band how to invite.jpg Ritsuka shocked to hear Mafuyu can't drink sodas.jpg Ritsuka shying from Mafuyu.jpg Ritsuka snapping at Mafuyu.jpg Ritsuka staring blankly at Mafuyu.jpg Ritsuka stops walking.jpg Ritsuka taking a breath from yelling.jpg Ritsuka taking a deep breath.jpg Ritsuka taking his shoes off.jpg Ritsuka telling Mafuyu about their band.jpg Ritsuka telling Mafuyu that he won't be using it.jpg Ritsuka telling Mafuyu that his song shook him to the core.jpg Ritsuka tells Mafuyu how many times do I have to say yes.jpg Ritsuka thinking of something to say.jpg Ritsuka thinking that Mafuyu at least had the social skills.jpg Ritsuka trying to start a conversation with Mafuyu.jpg Ritsuka trying to take a breath.jpg Ritsuka waiting for Mafuyu on the steps.jpg Ritsuka walking at night.jpg Ritsuka wondering what the hell.jpg Ritsuka wondering what's with Mafuyu's face.jpg Ritsuka yelling to Mafuyu.jpg Ritsuka, Akihiko, and Haruki sitting together.jpg Ritsuka's drawer.jpg Ritsuka's flashback of Mafuyu having fun.jpg Ritsuka's flashback of Mafuyu singing.jpg Snow in the city.jpg The concert venue stage.jpg The crosswalk sign turning green.jpg Tsubaki opening the door.jpg Tsubaki telling Mafuyu that he can get a discount.jpg Tsubaki willing to show Mafuyu around.jpg Yagi sees Hiiragi Ep3.JPG Yagi noticing Hiiragi.jpg Yagi asks Hiiragi What's up Ep3.JPG Shogo realizing why Mafuyu rejected Ritsuka.jpg Ritsuka and Shogo return to sweeping.jpg Ritsuka punching Shogo in the back.jpg Ritsuka telling Shogo if he knows Mafuyu.jpg Category:Galleries